мuéяdεмε… ¿εи dóиdε?
by Perfect Hell
Summary: —Muérdeme— dijo con una voz extremadamente seductora. —Mhp… ¿En dónde? — le pregunté. Reí levemente al ver su cara de sorpresa, al parecer no se esperaba esa respuesta.
1. Muérdeme… ¿En dónde?

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Copyright © Yoko Kamio**

**Warning!: Lime, OoC.**

**Notas de Perfect Hell: **_Hola, ando corrigiendo el fanfic para darles mayor calidad de lectura. Ya saben algunos acentos o palabras mal escritas. De antemano gracias por leer._

* * *

**๋****•**Muérdeme… ¿En dónde?**๋****•**

**๋****•**By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

Era un día de verano como cualquier otro. Ya saben: sol, mar, trajes de baño, helados, **calor**. Infierno diría yo, mendigo día… estaba demasiado caliente, sentía como el sudor empapaba completamente mi cuerpo. Hoy, precisamente hoy… tenían que obligarme a salir de mi fresca casa. Mis amigas me insistieron mucho para ir al mar, como si no fuera suficiente sol por un día.

Momoko iba súper emocionada, saltando muy felizmente; simplemente no entiendo cómo puede tener tanta energía. La verdad es que a mí, este calor infernal me quita toda mi vitalidad y Miyako, pues ella iba muy calmada y sonriente; saludaba a todo aquel que se encontrara… es decir chicos. Los súper bobos, babeaban por ella… pero Momoko y yo sabemos que sólo un chico puede llamar la atención de Miyako. Bien, de acuerdo… ¿a quién quiero engañar? En realidad son dos: un chico llamado Takaaki y el idiota número 3 de los chicos súper olorosos. No me pregunten porque pero sí, Miyako es… rara.

¡Genial!, esto es realmente ¡genial!, hablando de los tres súper idiotas, están aquí en la playa. ¡Qué demonios hacen aquí!, creo que debo tranquilizarme… cuando me enojo el calor aumenta; así que para qué enojarme.

—Oigan chicas, ¿qué harán ellos aquí?— dijo Momoko, apuntando hacia donde estaban.

—Al parecer ellos también vinieron por el calor— expresó Miyako, poniéndose un dedo en su barbilla, como tratando de encontrar una explicación.

—Da igual, con tal de que no nos molesten todo estará bien— dije desinteresada.

Buscamos un lugar donde ubicar nuestras cosas y las empezamos a acomodar. Momoko extendió un gran paraguas rosa, mientras Miyako extendía su toalla azul. Yo por mi parte, buscaba algo con que refrescarme. ¡Oigan! Hablaba enserio cuando dije que este día parecía un infierno. Vi un puesto de paletas de hielo. Volteé a ver a mis amigas y me sonrieron.

— ¿No quieren paletas? — pregunté tratando de no sonar tan ansiosa.

—Claro— me dijo Momoko. Era de suponerse, ella nunca negaría algo que tenga que ver con golosinas.

—Sí, no estaría mal— me contestó Miyako. Pude notar como desviaba la mirada hacia un lugar en específico, volteé hacia donde ésta se dirigía y ¡Sorpresa! No era nadie más ni nadie menos que… Boomer. El idiota número tres. Pude notar como el rubio negaba con la cabeza… mi mirada vagó sobre donde miraba el chico. Era lógico, lo más baboso del mundo que podía haber visto, Butch (el idiota número uno) se estaba peleando con Brick (el idiota número dos) y porque… simplemente por una estúpida paleta de hielo. Al parecer sólo pudieron _robar_ dos, digo robar porque dudo mucho que las hayan comprado. Suspiré, dejé de mirar y me dirigí al "señor de las paletas".

— ¡Buenos días señor! — le lancé una 'tierna' sonrisa, según mis amigas y el señor sólo me sonrió.

— ¡Buenos días Kaoru!— no es por presumir, pero… era muy conocida debido al equipo de fútbol. No por nada soy la mejor jugadora.

— ¡Me da tres paletas heladas!

— ¡Claro! Toma, pequeña— me dio las paletas, mientras yo le daba el dinero.

— ¡Gracias!

—A ti.

Me fui corriendo, llegué con mis amigas y les di sus paletas. Me agradecieron y empezaron a comerlas. Yo empecé abrir la mía, cuando sentí que alguien estaba viéndome. Volteé a ver quién era el que me estaba criticando, pero… simplemente no lo pude encontrar. Nos metimos al mar después de un rato.

— ¡Oigan, me voy a salir un momento!— les grité para que me oyeran, debido a las olas.

— ¡De acuerdo! — dijeron al unísono.

Me fui saliendo poco a poco del mar. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente mojado y mi cabello no dejaba de escurrir; aun así, podría jurar que cada gota que habitaba en mi cuerpo se iba evaporando de poco a poco debido al calor. Salí a comprar otra paleta de hielo. Sé que ya me había comprado una, pero oigan… cuando una chica tiene calor… tiene calor. Me acerqué de nuevo al señor que vendía las paletas, pedí una paleta, me la dio. Todo iba bien, excepto porque llegó el más estúpido, arrogante, bobo, idiota, engreído, tarado… bueno, en definición todo lo malo del mundo. Se me quedo viendo, yo no le bajé la mirada, no iba a dejar que ese idiota me ganara. Él puso cara de fastidio y volteó a ver al señor.

—Me da una paleta helada— el heladero buscó, para después mirar al chico más tarado del mundo.

—Lo siento chico, esa era la última— señaló mi paleta y yo abrí los ojos impresionada. Esperaba un insulto o algo por el estilo, pero… hizo algo peor… _me quitó mi paleta_. Me empecé a enfurecer y fruncí el ceño.

— ¡Oye idiota dame mi paleta!

—Claro que no, esta es mi paleta… yo venía a comprarla, además si quieres te la pago, hoy no tengo ganas de discutir con una tarada como tú.

— ¡Yo quiero mi paleta, no quiero tu estúpido dinero! — le grité descontrolada.

— ¡Por qué no vienes y me la quitas! — me retó. Ven porque es el idiota número uno… siempre me hace rabiar.

— ¡Argh! ¡Maldito! — él empezó a correr, por toda la playa. Mientras yo lo iba siguiendo.

— ¡Ven acá, no huyas cobarde! — le grité, ya estando algo agitada.

— ¡Déjame en paz loca!

Estuvimos corriendo por casi media hora… no sé cómo fue que pasó, pero me tropecé con él. Dimos varias vueltas hasta que por fin caímos. Él arriba de mí. Yo me quedé estupefacta, él estaba en el mismo estado que yo. Pude notar como sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, también pude sentir como mis mejillas empezaban arder. Nos habíamos alejado de la gente, bastante diría yo. Sentía su cuerpo rozar contra el mío, sus manos estaban acorralándome. Él simplemente estaba en shock, mientras yo tenía un infernal calor corriendo por mi cuerpo.

—Butch…— pronuncié con mi voz un poco ronca

— ¿Si?

—Podrías quitarte— le dije, ciertamente… el calor estaba empezando a crecer. Y esta vez no me refiero al clima. Pero ¡Oh mendiga suerte!, porque tenía que escuchar esa respuesta. Porque él tenía que contestar eso.

—**No**— maldita respuesta.

Sentí como mi respiración empezaba a ser agitada. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, el rostro de él se acercaba poco a poco al mío… cuando ya no pude esperar más y fui yo quien lo jalé, invitándolo a saborear mis labios.

Él puso sus manos sobre mi cintura, sentí el pesor de él sobre ésta pero qué más daba. Sus manos parecían estar moldeando mi cuerpo ya que estas subían y bajaban de éste. El calor aumentó, yo traté de abrir mi boca para tomar aire pero él aprovechó para meter su lengua y saborear cada parte de mi cavidad. Su boca sabía a Mora azul… de seguro la paleta que estaba peleando con Brick era la responsable de eso. Necesitaba aire, realmente lo necesitaba. Cuando sentí que él se despegó de mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Yo solté un pequeño gemido, mientras el mordía cada parte de mi cuello. Sentí leves ardores de éste, pero no le tomé importancia. Una mano de Butch, se posicionó tímidamente sobre mi pecho izquierdo y empezó a masajearlo. Yo sólo podía gemir ante esto, sentí una pequeña humedad instalarse bajo mi traje de baño. Mi sudor se estaba haciendo presente, mientras Butch instalaba pequeños besos desde mi cuello hasta mi boca.

—Kaoru…— escuché que susurró mi nombre.

—Mhm…— fue mi respuesta.

—**Muérdeme**— dijo con una voz extremadamente seductora.

—Mhp… **¿En dónde?** — le pregunté. Reí levemente al ver su cara de sorpresa, al parecer no se esperaba esa respuesta.

—En **mi** paleta— dijo sonriendo divertido, desenvolvió la paleta y la acercó a mi boca. Yo sólo hice lo que me pidió… la mordí. Aun así el calor que el maldito de Butch había provocado en mi cuerpo, aún estaba ahí, no se había ido. Mordí la paleta por segunda vez y Butch sólo me miraba.

— ¿Quieres? — le pregunté con un tono bastante irónico, él sólo arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Qué quiero? — me preguntó él, ciertamente no le entendí. Negué con mi cabeza, aun estábamos en la misma posición. Él no se había quitado de mí y yo… la verdad no había hecho ningún esfuerzo porque se quitara.

— ¿Quieres morder? — le pregunté un tanto divertida. Él me sonrió y vi en sus ojos un toque de ¿lujuria?

—Esperaba que me preguntaras eso— me dijo al oído, se levantó y yo me extrañe de eso. No es que lo quisiera tener todo el día encima de mí, pero… ¿Por qué se levantó?

Sentí como me levantaba, yo quedé completamente en shock. Nos fuimos hasta un árbol que había ahí y me sentó sobre sus piernas. Yo seguía sin poder creérmelo. Volteé mi mirada hacia él. Era tan hermoso de cerca, ¡diablos! Que cursi me estoy poniendo… pero era verdad. Su blanca piel, sus brazos fuertes rodeándome, sus bellos ojos tan penetrantes e intimidantes. Su tórax muy bien formado. Ay Dios… a quién quiero engañar, realmente me gustaba ese maniático.

—Enserio, ¿quieres que te muerda? — me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ciertamente me extraño esa pregunta, que tenía de malo que mordiera la paleta. Yo asentí. Sentí algo húmedo en mis pechos, él había empezado a morderlos.

—Aah… B-Butch q-qué haces… aah…— le dije o más bien le trate de decir, ya que la parte entre mis piernas ya me estaba pidiendo la atención necesaria.

— ¿No querías que te mordiera?— dijo él con uno de mis senos en su boca

—Yo… amm…— no podía ni hablar, él seguía mordiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo y el maldito calor aumentaba. Mis mejillas ardían demasiado. Quería pedirle que ya no me torturara, que me hiciera suya de una buena vez. Pero…

—Que dem…

—Humm… lo siento verdecita, pero se me antojo un poco de **mi** paleta— dijo con una sonrisa bastante burlona —Sera mejor que te cubras, alguien podría verte— me dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír, ciertamente me molesté mucho. Pero una parte de mí se sintió dolida… ¿Qué tal si sólo me había utilizado para complacer sus estúpidos placeres?

Sentí unas ganas inmensas de llorar, y otras más de golpearlo. Me subí mi traje de baño y justo cuando me iba a levantar, me rodeó con sus brazos, haciéndome caer nuevamente en sus piernas y su cara tan cerca de la mía.

—Yo nunca dije que podías irte— yo le miré enojada, él me sonrió.

— ¡Suéltame! — le exigí, si me seguía torturando así acabaría llorando enfrente de él. Él me apegó más a su cuerpo.

—No me malinterpretes, no creas que hice esto sólo por la estúpida paleta… además desde hace tiempo quería hacerlo… quería sentir a que sabía tu cuello y sobre todo tus pechos— lo último lo dijo besando mi cuello, mientras su mano derecha se posicionaba en uno de mis pechos, apretándolo, haciéndome soltar un suspiro.

—Créeme que si sigo, no podré controlarme… y… con este calor no será nada satisfactorio— me susurró al oído, provocándome más suspiros.

—Pero… descuida… estoy ansioso porque llegue invierno— finalizo él. Haciéndome un gran chupetón en mi cuello. Yo lo volteé a ver, él todavía conservaba esa estúpida sonrisa tan típica de él.

—Eres un idiota Butch… pero, espero que llegue pronto el invierno— al parecer él se sorprendió. Reí para mis adentros, y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su mejilla. Mientras el mordía **su** paleta.

—Kaoru…

—…mhp…

—**Muérdeme**.

— **¿En dónde?**

Él alzó mi rostro para que quedara frente al suyo y me besó de nuevo. Yo… le mordí el labio, después de todo me las debía por haberme _mordido_ tanto.

* * *

**R**eviews?

_Original story...* Perfect Hell _


	2. Viento helado ¿Auto empañado?

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Copyright © Yoko Kamio**

**Warning!: Lemmon, OoC.**

**Notas de Perfect Hell: **_Hola, ando corrigiendo el fanfic para darles mayor calidad de lectura. Ya saben algunos acentos o palabras mal escritas. De antemano gracias por leer._

* * *

**๋****•**Viento helado… ¿Auto empañado?**๋****•**

**๋****•**By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

Estaban a finales de Otoño, se sentía el **viento helado **chocar en los rostros adolescentes de cada uno de los estudiantes de preparatoria. Dieciséis años de vida, ya era un record. Ningún villano al cual enfrentar, ningún idiota que fastidiara.

Una chica de hermosos ojos verdes suspiró, su mirada seguía dirigida hacia las afueras del salón. Veía como los árboles eran abandonados por sus hojas. Se veía hermoso, para cualquier chica pero… ella no era cualquier chica.

—Estúpido… Otoño— dijo en leve susurro que sólo ella era capaz de escuchar.

La campana anunció el fin de las clases, ella guardó sus útiles y colgó su mochila en su hombro. Se acercó a sus dos mejores amigas y les sonrió.

— ¿Te pasa algo?, Kaoru—preguntó una chica de cabello exageradamente largo, largo pero hermoso.

—No, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Sólo, pensé que te preocupaba algo… has estado muy pensativa últimamente— dijo algo preocupada la poseedora de bellos ojos rosas.

—No… no me pasa nada, descuida— dijo Kaoru, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

—Oigan, no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo cuando haremos el proyecto de _Invierno _recuerden que los profesores nos anticiparon con tiempo— dijo Miyako, entrando en la conversación.

—Cierto, ¿de qué lo haremos?… se supone que debe ser un escrito relacionado con el invierno— reflexionó Momoko, rascó su cabeza y sonrió.

—Qué tal sí… hacemos algo que nos relacione con el invierno, ya saben… nuestros gustos, sería divertido…— continuó Momoko.

—Sí, sería genial. Yo podría poner acerca de la moda de invierno— dijo Miyako con un radiante brillo en sus ojos

—Yo puedo poner acerca de los ricos dulces de navidad— dijo Momoko, haciéndosele "agua la boca"

—…mhp…—fue el único sonido producido por la boca de Kaoru

— ¿Qué pasa, Kaoru? ¿No te agrada la idea?

—No, no es eso… sólo que…

—No me digas que decidiste hacer el proyecto sin nosotras— comentó Miyako, con cierta melancolía en su rostro.

—No… yo… no…—suspiró—yo no tengo acerca de que escribir— la mirada de la chica se volvió un poco melancólica.

—Amm… eso no te debe preocupar… ya tendrás tiempo de pensar— dijo Momoko, dándole animo a su amiga.

—Eso es cierto, además… podrías escribir sobre algún deporte de nieve— sugirió Miyako.

—Si, tal vez… pero ya pensaré en algo.

* * *

Las chicas llegaron a su punto de partida. Se despidieron y tomaron caminos distintos. Kaoru iba echa un lio, desde esa vez en la playa… se sentía confundida; se sentía vacía. Como si algo le faltara, ella contaba con dieciséis años ¡Por Dios! No podía estar pensando en esas cosas. Ella debía estar concentrada en sus deberes… en sus deportes… en sus… necesidades.

Iba caminando cuando notó un puesto de paletas. Recordó aquel momento tan bochornoso y a la vez tan maravilloso de su vida; se sonrojó de inmediato, negó rápidamente con la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera sacarse ese recuerdo de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?, él sólo lo vio como diversión, es decir… yo nunca, yo sólo le seguía el juego ¿cierto? — pensó la chica, tratando de convencerse a sí misma, pero le era inútil. Ese chico había visto su cuerpo, había visto algo que sólo ella podía. Lo había tocado y examinado, hasta se podría decir que lo había saboreado. No era un recuerdo amargo, no claro que no lo era. Tampoco era un recuerdo lindo y hermoso… era un recuerdo confuso, sí eso era. No sabía qué hacer… enserio necesitaba verlo, pero ella jamás se rebajaría a parecer una _necesitada_. Necesitada de él. Él se comportaba como siempre lo había hecho y eso a ella le molestaba, aunque no lo demostraba.

Por fin, llegó a su casa, saludó a sus padres y hermanos y subió a su habitación encerrándose en ella. Aventó su ropa al cesto de ropa sucia, mientras quedaba totalmente desnuda. Se miró al espejo, aun tenía algunas marcas de las mordidas de él. Estuvo usando suéter todo el maldito "infierno" debido a que un día…

* * *

_Kaoru caminaba hacia el campo de fútbol. Llevaba una blusa de tirantes pegada a su cuerpo, era entrenamiento. No era necesario que llevara el uniforme del equipo._

_En cuanto se acercó, los chicos se le quedaron viendo extrañados. Ella los volteó a ver y les sonrió, pero ellos sólo bajaron la mirada._

_Al terminar el entrenamiento ella se acercó y preguntó._

_—Oigan chicos, ¿qué diablos les pasa? ¿Por qué ni siquiera me dirigen la mirada?… o qué, ¿acaso ya me piensan cambiar? ¡Díganlo! — les gritó ella, molesta. Tanta indiferencia por parte de su equipo le incomodaba, sin mencionar que la hacía molestar. _

_—Kaoru… nosotros…— se le acercó un chico de tez morena, cabello negro y ojos color violeta._

_— ¡Hablen ya!— exigió Kaoru, haciendo que su compañero se sobresaltara un poco._

_—Kaoru, verás… sonará tonto, pero las marcas que tienes en el cuello…— pausó el chico, tratando de no mirarla._

_—Hmm…_

_—Es como si fuera una señal entre nosotros los hombres. Significa que no podemos acercarnos "de más" a ti, porque tu novio nos matara— finalizó el chico, algo avergonzado por tan penosa situación._

_Kaoru abrió los ojos, sorprendida, cómo era posible que los hombres fueran tan… tan… ¿idiotas?_

_—De qué rayos hablas… ustedes…_

_—Créeme Kaoru, es algo como reglas que sólo nosotros conocemos… no por nada hacemos esas marcas en las mujeres…— dijo todo rojo el chico, es decir, después de todo explicarle algo de cosas de **hombres** a una **mujer** podía resultar ser muy vergonzoso._

_Kaoru gruñó, apretó sus puños y se alejó de ahí._

* * *

Se metió a la tina de baño y se relajó por completo.

—Con que marcas de propiedades eh…— se dijo a sí misma muy disgustada, pasando su mano cerca de sus senos que es donde se encontraban las últimas marcas.

Se sumergió por completo a la tina, mientras varias imágenes le pasaban por la cabeza. No hace falta explicar sobre qué situación. Salió de la tina respirando agitadamente, sollozó un poco. Estaba demasiado irritada por no poder pensar en otra cosa y estaba aún más irritada por no poder pensar en otra persona que no fuera él.

* * *

El otoño pasó demasiado rápido, desde el punto de vista de Kaoru. ¡Hola invierno!, maldita sea… tenían tres días para entregar el estúpido proyecto y ella aun no tenía nada. La chica quería morir si fuera posible, en ese preciso momento. Sus cinturones comenzaron a brillar.

« ¡Argh! Lo último que me faltaba» pensó la chica irritada.

—Maestra, mi cabello está sufriendo un escurrimiento.

—Mi nariz está enojada.

—Y mis pies están a punto de explotar.

Lo mismo de siempre. Ponen excusas tontas y salen de clases a luchar contra el mal, pero hoy era diferente… Kaoru presentía que algo iba a pasar. Empezó la transformación tan pronto llegaron a la azotea.

—Bombón.

—Burbuja.

—Bellota.

— ¡Las chicas súper poderosas Z!

— ¿Qué pasa, profesor?—preguntó Bombón, desde su comunicador.

—Chicas, Poochie ha detectado actividad de rayos Z en el parque de la ciudad, averigüen que está pasando.

—De acuerdo, Profesor—cortó Bombón la comunicación con el profesor.

Las chicas se dirigieron a toda velocidad al lugar mencionado por el profesor. Cuando llegaron lograron ver a… Mojo jojo con un robot gigante. Lo típico de ese simio.

— ¡Argh! Hasta que por fin llegaron súper tontas, ahora las destruiré— dijo Mojo gritando como un verdadero maniático.

Y… lo mismo de siempre, las chicas volaron hacia él y lo derrotaron.

—Ese estúpido simio, para eso nos salimos de la clase— dijo Bellota, algo molesta… cargando su martillo.

—Je, je tranquila Bellota. Al menos fue fácil— dijo Burbuja, tratándole de ver el lado bueno.

—Oye, ¿Dónde rayos se metió Bombón?

—Amm… mira está allá— señaló Burbuja, Bellota dirigió su mirada hacia su líder la cual estaba demasiado concentrada en inspeccionar la reciente inaugurada dulcería.

—…mhp… siempre lo mismo, vamos tenemos que traerla sino no llegaremos a tiempo a clases.

—De acuerdo.

Con mucho esfuerzo lograron sacar a Bombón de esa hipnosis. Llegaron justo cuando la maestra ya se había retirado. Suspiraron un poco frustradas y se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos lugares. Pasaron las clases restantes y se fueron a sus hogares.

* * *

Kaoru iba caminando por la acera, volteaba a todos lados y veía… lo mismo. Un montón de parejas abrazados, tomados de la mano o besuqueándose.

—_Ya es invierno_— lo dijo en suspiro, mientras un **viento helado** hacía correr su cabello.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó un gemido. Ella caminó más, escuchando al ruido hacerse más fuerte, echó un vistazo en el callejón dónde provenía el gemido y… sintió un dolor muy punzante en su pecho. Era él, dándose placer con una chica. Sintió algo escurrir por sus mejillas, mientras veía la cara que ponía la chica al recibir placer. Ya no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Butch escuchó un bote de basura caer. Sacó su miembro de la chica y le dijo cruelmente…

—Eso es para que no te vuelvas a meter con uno de mis hermanos, vil zorra— dijo, tomándole una fotografía, mientras la chica abría los ojos a más no poder. La chica se cubrió y salió llorando de ahí. El chico de hermosa piel y penetrantes ojos salió del callejón descubriéndose un poco el ojo que era tapado por el largo mechón. Se extrañó al ver un bote de basura tirado, pero no le tomó importancia.

—Hmm… ya es invierno— el chico sonrió, sabiendo lo que significaba. Pero eso no significaba que se iba ir a tener sexo luego, luego con **su** verdecita. No, primero tenía que borrar todo rastro de esa perra.

—Se lo merecía— dijo Butch, mirando fríamente por donde se había ido la chica. Después de todo ella había jugado con Brick, cruelmente.

* * *

_— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? — preguntó Boomer a su hermano mayor. Su aura era algo más intensa, y… eso no le gustaba._

_—Nada que te importe— le contestó Brick, continuó limpiando su gorra._

_Ambos escucharon la puerta de la cabaña abrirse, mirando entrar a un chico de piel pálida, el cual apretó sus puños y corrió rápidamente hacia el pelirrojo; uno de éstos golpeó fuertemente el rostro de Brick._

_— ¡Oye! ¡Qué demonios haces! —se paró Boomer enojado, le constaba que su hermano estaba desquiciado pero… no tanto como para pegarle de esa forma. _

_— ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí sentado? ¡Contéstame! — exigió Butch, apretando su mandíbula. _

_Miró como Brick se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos, bajando su mirada._

_—Argh…—gruñó Butch— ¡Dime, cómo es posible que estés aquí sentado y tu "novia" revolcándose con otro!— le gritó, Boomer sólo abrió los ojos a más no poder._

_—Por mí que haga lo que su regalada gana se le dé._

_— ¡Ja! — Expresó con un tono sumamente irónico—Mira que ponerte melancólico por una zorra como esa… pero descuida, después de todo… todo en este mundo se paga— finalizó para ya no estar peleando, le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y le sonrió._

_—Descuida, algún día todo el mundo se dará cuenta de la clase de zorra que es— dijo Butch sonriéndole, mientras Brick asentía con la cabeza. Boomer agradeció que sucediera eso, al menos no tuvo que intervenir. _

* * *

Acabó de bañarse, hoy tenía una cita muy importante y no podía faltar. Por supuesto que no. Se lavó bien la boca, sentía que seguía sabiendo a estiércol, si ese era el sabor de la boca de esa zorra.

—No entiendo como Brick la besaba— pensó el chico de ojos verdes, cerró sus ojos y su mente se encargó de aparecer la imagen de Kaoru y sonrió. Enserio amaba a esa loca, muy pronto se quitaría ese mal sabor, muy pronto lo cambiaría por algo más delicioso que la dulce miel.

* * *

—Soy una idiota, debí imaginarlo…

Se encontraba acostada en su cama, abrazando a una almohada con fuerza; sus ojos ya estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Tenía la ventana abierta, sentía como el viento entraba por ésta. Tenía frío, mucho frío.

Se levantó con pesar, y caminó hacia el balcón de su habitación. Miró hacia el cielo, estaba despejado. Podía ver todas las estrellas relucientes, apareció la imagen de Butch… seguida de la imagen de esa mujer disfrutando de su orgasmo.

—Pensar que soy otra más en su lista…— dijo esto cayendo sobre sus rodillas, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y apretaba sus ojos tratando de evitar que salieran más lágrimas de ello pero… le era imposible.

* * *

—Bien, aquí es—dijo Butch mirando el gran edificio—Diablos, cómo rayos entrare— suspiró frustrado, al notar tal altura. Ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de pantalón y miró hacia arriba, aburridamente. Buscó con la vista alguna ayuda y… ¡Bingo! Una escalera, comenzó a subirla y pronto llegó a su destino. Se sorprendió al ver a la hermosa chica súper poderosa verde dormida afuera de su balcón. Sonrió al verla de una forma tan tierna e inocente, pero su sonrisa desapareció al notar algo cristalino saliendo de sus bellos ojos. Alguien la había hecho llorar, pero ¿Quién?

Él haría pagar por esto al responsable.

Pobre chico ingenuo, nunca se imaginaría que él era el responsable de aquellas lágrimas. La levantó y la acostó en su cama, admiró una vez más la belleza de esa chica y salió por la ventana. Al menos ya sabía por dónde debía entrar la próxima vez.

* * *

**R**eviews?

_Original story...* Perfect Hell_


	3. Viento helado ¿Auto empañado? II

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Copyright © Yoko Kamio**

**Warning!: Lemmon, OoC.**

**Notas de Perfect Hell: **_Hola, ando corrigiendo el fanfic para darles mayor calidad de lectura. Ya saben algunos acentos o palabras mal escritas. De antemano gracias por leer._

* * *

**๋****•**Viento helado… ¿Auto empañado?**๋****•**

**๋****•**By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

El sol pegó en la hermosa cara de Kaoru. Ella frunció un poco el ceño, no es que deseara ser despertada. Era sábado, un día sin escuela y _sin preocupaciones_.

Se levantó y se extrañó que estuviera acostada en su cama, pero no le dio importancia. Se estiró perezosamente y bostezó un poco. Se dirigió directamente al baño y vio su rostro, sus ojos se notaban hinchados y en sus mejillas había un pequeño rastro de lágrimas. Ella sonrió tristemente.

—Tal vez… sólo fue mi imaginación— se dijo a sí misma en un leve susurro. Solamente pudo reír ante sus propias palabras y entre esas risas, lágrimas volvieron a escurrir de esos bellos ojos. Ella sabía que era real y eso le hacía mucho daño.

* * *

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Butch? — preguntó el chico de ojos rojos.

— ¿Acaso te importa? — le contestó de muy mala manera Butch.

—Je, je déjalo Brick, no ves que pasó una mala noche— dijo el rubio, señalando sus ojeras.

— ¡Argh! Cierren la boca imbéciles— rabió el chico de ojos verdes.

—Je, je… es cierto.

Butch cerró los ojos frustrado. Y los miró de reojo… los otros dos chicos pararon de reír. Butch se sentía enojado, no con sus idiotas hermanos sino consigo mismo.

—De acuerdo, no te enojes— trató de calmarlo Boomer.

—Cierto, no es justo que te desquites con nosotros— dice Brick apuntándolo acusadoramente.

—Como sea… voy a salir.

Se paró de su asiento y salió de la cabaña. Era lo mejor, salir a despejar su mente le haría bien o eso pensaba. El chico caminó con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tenía que verla… la necesitaba. Pero… qué le diría cuando la viera, ayer… había sido un idiota, afortunadamente la había encontrado dormida.

«Demonios que le iba a decir: "Quiero tener sexo contigo". Que idiota me oiría, yo… yo… no sólo quiero tener sexo con ella… yo quiero que sea mía y de nadie más» pensó el chico mirando con un poco de rabia a los chicos que caminaban a su alrededor, buscando a alguien a quien "conquistar". Kaoru solo sería suya y de nadie más… aunque él desde hace mucho tiempo ya no era virgen… y esto tenía que admitirlo. Catorce años, con esos contaba cuando perdió su virginidad con alguien que nunca valió la pena, pero que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

* * *

_—Perdón, no te entendí._

_—Se nota a leguas que todavía sigues siendo un niño— dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules. Miró la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de ella, la sintió acercarse peligrosamente, haciéndolo retroceder un poco por la cercanía de sus rostros._

_—Quiero que me hagas tuya— le susurró ella al oído, empezando a besarlo. Mientras el chico se dejaba manipular por ella. Dieciocho años tenía la chica, él debió suponerlo._

_Después de esa noche, él salió a comprarle un lindo obsequio. Iba rumbo a la casa de ella. Llegó y tocó el timbre. Ella le abrió, Butch la miró algo confundido, ésta sólo llevaba una camiseta…_

_— ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—Yo vine a…— pero fue interrumpido cuando un hombre mayor, unos veinticinco se le calculaban, salió y envolvió a la chica en un abrazo._

_— ¿Quién es el pequeño, primor?_

_—Amm… un amigo, mejor hay que continuar con lo nuestro…— contestó la chica, se despidió de Butch y le cerró la puerta. Estaba completamente destrozado, lo habían… utilizado. Esto no se quedaría así, no sabía con quien se había metido. No lloraría, **los hombres no lloran**. Solamente, se vengan._

_Ese mismo día en la noche, fue hasta la casa de la chica… entró por su ventana, la miró dormir al lado del hombre que había visto hace unas horas… éste aun tenía el condón puesto, Butch arqueó levemente una ceja y negó con la cabeza._

_—Querías sexo, tendrás sexo— murmuró Butch con voz sumamente baja. Sacó de un botecito a una serpiente negra. Una serpiente marina, al parecer._

_—Espero disfrutes tu bocadillo, Kumo— le dice Butch a la serpiente, metiéndola dentro de las sabanas. Salió de nuevo por donde entró y se posicionó enfrente de la casa de la chica._

_—Tres… dos… hmm… uno. — sonrió Butch al escuchar el gritó de terror de la chica —A ti, también te hace falta madurar— dijo Butch con una sonrisa bastante grande, miró al mastodonte que estaba con ella salir de la casa. Completamente desnudo. Y ella siguiéndolo por detrás al igual que él… desnuda. Los vecinos empezaron a encender sus luces y salieron a ver qué pasaba, que horror… ver a dos jóvenes calientes correr por las calles completamente desnudos y gritando como locos._

_Butch se acercó a la casa de la chica y la serpiente salió de esta._

_—Bien hecho, Kumo— la metió en su bolsillo y marchó rumbo a su hogar. Aún dolido, pero… al menos ya se había vengado._

* * *

—Que perras son las mujeres que me han tocado— pensó —mendiga suerte la mía, tener que… enamorarme de nuevo— la imagen de Kaoru apareció en su mente, él se recargó en la banca donde estaba, volteó su rostro hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos completamente relajado. Los abrió y…

« ¿Mendiga suerte? » Pensó él.

—Más bien, es bendita— sonrió, al ver a la chica de ojos verdes caminando con una bolsa de mandado. Se paró de inmediato y caminó hasta ella. Mientras ésta estaba demasiada distraída viendo un puesto de dijes que estaban en la calle. Se paró junto a ella, pero al parecer Kaoru no le dio importancia. Miró a ella examinar detenidamente un dije en forma de rayo y tomarlo un poco. Butch reía al ver que ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Escuchó un leve suspiro, y ladeó su rostro al ver a ella contar su dinero–al parecer no le alcanzaba–. Butch no se movió de su lugar, ¡qué tan descuidada era su verdecita!, al menos en su cuidado personal. Butch sintió a ella chocar contra él.

—Perdón.

—Descuida, linda— ella abrió los ojos, era él.

«Mendiga suerte» pensó ella.

«Bendita suerte» pensó él.

—Lamento haber chocado contigo— dijo Kaoru, pasó por un lado de él dispuesta a irse. Pero alguien le tomó el brazo.

—Oye verdecita… se te olvidó algo— se acercó Butch a su oído para susurrarle.

—Claro que no, y te pido que me sueltes sino te irá muy mal— trató de decir Kaoru fríamente.

Butch se extrañó ante la actitud de ella. Era cierto, siempre habían peleado pero había algo en la voz de ella que no estaba bien.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

Porque diantres todos le hacían la misma pregunta, ella ya estaba harta de que le preguntaran eso. Las imágenes en su mente no la dejaban en paz y sus lágrimas presionaban demasiado a sus ojos por salir.

—No me pasa nada, suéltame— trató de liberarse ella de su agarre, pero era inútil.

—No te dejaré ir, hasta que me digas qué te pasa— determinó él, agarrando el otro brazo libre de la chica. La volteó justamente para que quedara viéndolo fijamente, pero la chica mantenía la vista agachada como si no se atreviera a verlo a los ojos. Algo húmedo cayó en la mano del chico. Kaoru estaba llorando, él la quiso llevar a un lugar menos habitado, pero ella se resistía. Hasta que por fin se cansó de batallar con ella, la alzó cargándola en sus brazos, ella esta vez no se resistió. El chico encontró un lugar lejos de la civilización; se veía varias flores de colores, había varios árboles alrededor y al parecer alguien había abandonado un **auto**. Bajó a la chica con cuidado y le levantó la vista haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

Un sonido hizo eco en el lugar, unos cuantos pájaros volaron, pero sólo eso y ya. Lo había abofeteado. Él sólo se tocó su mejilla, abrió sus ojos bastante sorprendido y la volteó a ver.

—T-te odio…— dijo la chica con rencor.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el chico esperanzado, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que había oído mal.

— ¡Que te odio! — le gritó la chica, con sus ojos ya hechos un mar de lágrimas. Dejó caer las cosas que cargaba y después cayó ella, llorando a más no poder.

—Dime, ¿Por qué? — preguntó él, con la voz un poco quebrada.

La chica lo volteó a ver extrañada de esa pregunta. Él se puso a la altura de ella y le acarició el rostro, sintió a ella apartarle su mano. Al parecer, no quería que la tocara, ni siquiera quería verlo, y por lo que parecía… tampoco quería _amarlo._

—Te odio… no lo entiendes— susurró tratando de tranquilizarse. Ella sabía que nunca debió abandonar su casa, sabía que debía negarse cuando la mandaron hacer las compras… y sobre todo ella sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo a ese chico no era cierto.

—Hay cosas que uno no llega a entender Kaoru… ésta es una de ellas… explícame— dijo él posicionando de nuevo su mano en la mejilla húmeda de ella.

—Te odio, porque… tú sólo me quieres para… para… complacerte— dice Kaoru, comenzando a llorar de nuevo. El chico frunció el ceño ante esto, como era posible que pensara eso.

— ¡Quién demonios te dijo eso! — gritó alterado él. Observó como ella sólo lo miró y negó con la cabeza. — ¡Dímelo! — exigió él, tratando de "no perder la calma".

— ¡Fuiste tú! — gritó ella.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó él, algo desconcertado y sorprendido.

—Te vi… ayer, gozando con… una mujer… maldito… te odio— le murmuró Kaoru, abrazando sus piernas, ocultó su cabeza en éstas y lloró de nuevo.

Mientras el chico, no se la acababa de creer. Ella… lo había visto. De repente recordó el sonido del bote de basura… ¡Idiota!, sí eso había sido, un completo ¡Idiota! Se maldijo internamente. No sabía que decirle… no esperaba que pasara eso… sin embargo, pasó.

—Kaoru, yo…— ¿Qué rayos podía decirle?, sentía que lo que había hecho no tenía justificación.

—Yo… yo no quiero ser o-otra más en tu lista Butch— le dijo Kaoru, tartamudeando un poco.

"Otra más en tu lista" esas palabras, ya lo estaban llevando hasta sus límites.

—Yo… me detesto por lo que hicimos en la playa… nunca debí dejar que pasara— continuó Kaoru, llorando—yo… pensé que tal vez… que tal vez tú sentías a-am…— no pudo continuar y cerró sus ojos fuertemente, mientras gotitas cristalinas caían en el verde pasto.

Maldita sea, quería golpearse en ese momento. No quería verla así, y menos por él.

—Estas muy equivocada— le dijo Butch, llamando la atención de Kaoru.

—Hmm…— fue lo único que pudo emitir de sus labios. Butch bajó hasta quedar a la altura de ella, la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decir a continuación pero aun así… tenía que hacerlo.

—Kaoru… quiero que me escuches bien… esto es algo difícil para mí… es por eso que sólo lo repetiré una vez…—tragó saliva y continuó—lo lamento, soy un idiota, estúpido, pendejo… soy una mierda, soy alguien que no vale la pena. Pero una cosa si te aseguro… te amo, y si soy un idiota por hacer eso prefiero serlo por toda mi vida. Sólo te pido un favor, no me digas que me odias… no quiero sufrir, no de nuevo. Perdóname. — finalizó él, cayendo de rodillas y llorando. Algo que nadie había podido hacer en mucho tiempo.

Kaoru estaba en shock; se lo había dicho viéndola a los ojos, en ninguna de sus palabras había volteado la mirada… pero… ¿acaso debía confiar en él? Simplemente ella estaba muy dolida y no podía pensar claramente. Él estaba llorando, inclinándose hacia ella como si… su vida dependiera de ello.

Tal vez era una idiota, tal vez era otra más en la lista, pero… al menos quería probar solo por una vez en su vida, _la confianza hacia los demás_. Iba a confiar en él, solo por esta vez.

Se levantó y sintió al chico levantar su mirada viéndola.

—Te espero aquí, a las 10:00 p.m. —dijo la chica sin inmutarse—sí, lo que dices es verdad… entonces estarás aquí y lo repetirás de nuevo… si no lo es… simplemente se te olvidara.

Recogió sus cosas y se fue. Dejando al chico demasiado confundido, pero con algo de esperanza. No podía echarlo a perder, no esta vez. Se levantó, limpió sus lágrimas y se fue lo más rápido posible a la cabaña.

* * *

—Ok, creo que esto estará bien— dice Kaoru viéndose al espejo. Tenía puesta una linda falda negra, junto con una blusa strapless color verde algo holgada en la parte del vientre y unos zapatos negros que tenían un lindo moñito.

—Sé que no soy yo, pero… esto creo que… me servirá— dijo la chica sonriendo—si él me quiere como soy… me lo dirá.

* * *

—Bien, estoy listo…— suspiró un poco frustrado, llevaba un pantalón negro, junto con una playera verde y encima de esta una chaqueta negra, hoy el **viento** estaba demasiado **helado**. Volteó a ver el reloj… 9:30 p.m.

—Será mejor que me vaya, antes de que lleguen esos idiotas y me quieran seguir— salió de la cabaña, se aseguró de que nadie lo siguiera y fue al lugar citado. Miro su celular (robado)… 9:55 p.m. ¿y si ella no venía?, ¿qué tal si sólo le dijo eso para que la dejara ir? Él no podría vivir con eso. Se recargó en el auto abandonado, se veía que apenas lo habían dejado… tal vez el motor aun funcionaba, los asientos se veían nuevos, lo único que no tenía éste era… el volante.

«Seguramente el conductor era un histérico» pensó Butch, observando el interior del auto. Abrió una puerta, ésta no contaba con seguro. Escuchó a alguien acercarse y volteó… ¡Dios! Se veía realmente hermosa, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Kaoru venía frotando sus brazos, debido al **viento helado** que había. Butch sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para salir del trance. Se acercó a ella, la cual se limitó a verlo. Estaba demasiado sonrojada como para atreverse a verlo.

—Pensé que no vendrías— le dijo Butch, rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo… si fui yo quien te cite?— le contestó ella, algo molesta volteándolo a ver.

—Yo… ya te dije lo que te tenía que decir Kaoru— dijo Butch, desviándole la mirada.

—Como también se lo dijiste a esa chica— le dijo Kaoru lo más calmada posible.

—Escucha lo que viste, fue una falsedad… ¡Crees acaso que disfrute el estar con esa zorra! —levantó un poco su tono de voz.

— ¡Pues parecía que sí…!— le dijo ella también levantando el tono, mirándolo con desafío.

— ¡Te amo, eso no logras entender! — dijo él, ya molesto.

— ¡Y crees que yo no…!— sollozó—tú no sabes nada acerca de mí.

—Pues, tú tampoco—le desvió la mirada, ya que también había sentido sus ojos humedecerse. Ella se acercó a él y le volteó su rostro. Quería mirarlo a los ojos, quería ver completamente su rostro. Desaparto el mechón que le impedía ver su rostro completamente y le dijo…

—Entonces, déjame conocerte— terminó dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Él la sujetó del mentón, mientras con su otra mano la atraía más a su cuerpo. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de ella, degustando ese dulce sabor que tanto la identificaba. Su mano la apegó más a él, la quería sentir más cerca de su cuerpo… esa chica realmente lo enloquecía. Él mordió el labio inferior de ella, provocando un leve gemido en ella. Un **viento helado** pasó entre ambos, provocando un leve escalofrió en el cuerpo de Kaoru.

—B-Butch, no podemos, no aquí— le dijo la chica cuando sintió los labios del chico pasar por su hermoso cuello.

—Hmm…— él sólo soltó un leve gruñido. Sus manos recorrían delicadamente la espalda de la chica, mientras su boca se encargaba de remarcar los antiguos chupetones. Kaoru se estremeció cuando sintió las manos del chico apretar sus nalgas.

—B-Butch… ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo? — le dijo usando un tono burlón.

—C-creo que l-lo deje en casa— respondió él, mordiendo las partes de las antiguas marcas.

Kaoru rió ante esto. Ella tampoco se iba a quedar atrás lo empujó hasta chocar con una de las puertas traseras del carro y mordió su cuello. No sólo los hombres podían dejar "marcas de propiedades". Butch abrió suavemente la puerta trasera, no dejando de besar a Kaoru. En cuanto la abrió acomodó suavemente a Kaoru en el asiento.

—Estás loco, no podemos hacerlo en un…— calló Kaoru al recibir de nuevo los labios de Butch sobre los suyos.

Sus manos de él rozaban las delicadas piernas de la chica. Su mano subió y apretó el seno derecho de la chica.

—Ah…— gimió ella al sentir la leve estimulación que le estaba dando el chico. El chico metió la mano debajo de la blusa de la chica… ¡oh, bendita suerte de él! Ella no llevaba sujetador, empezó a estimular el pezón de la chica, mientras esta cerraba los ojos disfrutando el placer dado. Quitó con cuidado la prenda de la chica, dejando al descubierto sus ya erectos pezones. Enseguida ubicó su boca en uno de los senos y lo empezó a lamer. Ella acariciaba el pecho de él, mientras se deshacía de la chaqueta y playera… él muy pronto acabó de enrojecer cada pezón de la chica.

Sentía algo pulsar en su pantalón, pero lo ignoró. No quería que ese momento acabara tan pronto. Se alejó un momento para ver al ángel que tenía como pertenencia en ese momento. Su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido y aun así se veía realmente hermosa. La intimidad de Kaoru se empezaba a humedecer poco a poco.

—Pensé que no te gustaban las faldas— le dijo el chico con un tono burlón, empezando a estimular esa parte tan íntima en ella.

— ¡Ah…! ¡Cállate…Ah! ¡Bien que lo estás disfrutando! ¡Aaah…!— arqueó la espalda la chica al sentir que su prenda íntima era desprendida de ella. Butch cerró la puerta fuertemente poniéndole seguro–al menos las puertas de atrás sí contaban con éste–, mientras aventaba las prendas de Kaoru a los asientos de adelante. Miró a la chica, la cual estaba completamente abierta de piernas dejándole al descubierto su intimidad, mientras sus senos aun conservaban esa erección tan notoria. Algo en su pantalón le reclamaba por salir, pero de nuevo decidió ignorarlo. Bajo su rostro hasta quedar en la entrada de Kaoru y pasó su lengua cuidadosamente.

— ¡Aaah! ¡Por f-favor, Butch no hagas eso! ¡Aaah! — la chica arqueó su espalda al sentir la lengua de Butch pasar varias veces por su intimidad. Kaoru sentía como su vagina se contraía, el **viento helado** aumentó, mientras de la boca de Kaoru salía constantemente vaho. El dedo de Butch empezó a estimular su clítoris, mientras su lengua no dejaba de saborear esa deliciosa entrada. Kaoru empujó la cabeza de Butch, invitándolo ir más adentro de ella. Metió dos dedos en ella, empezando a moverlos en círculos. Subió hasta su boca y la besó apasionadamente. «Te amo» le dijo dentro del beso. Ella tímidamente empezó a deshacerse del pantalón de él. El chico formó una sonrisa y le ayudó un poco a **su** hermosa "verdecita". La chica se sorprendió al deshacerse del bóxer del chico.

—E-es… muy grande— tragó saliva, completamente avergonzada.

El chico rió ante su comentario. Ambos cuerpos sacaban vapor de las grandes temperaturas en las que se encontraban. Sus bocas arrojaban en cada palabra que decían un "bocado" de vaho. Butch se deshizo de la última prenda en la chica, en este caso… la falda. Sacó sus dedos con cuidado del interior de Kaoru y degustó el sabor del dulce liquido en sus dedos. Acarició los muslos de la joven despacio con cuidado, provocando varios escalofríos en su cuerpo.

—Y-ya… h-hazme t-tuya… p-por f-favor— le suplicó ella, completamente lista para recibirlo. Butch puso su punta en la entrada de ella, metió lentamente su miembro y una parte de él se alegró de que "algo" obstruyera su paso.

—Hmm… ¿estás segura de esto?— le preguntó con su voz algo ronca.

Ella sólo asintió con su cabeza, él empujó un poco más adentrándose completamente en ella. Mientras que la chica sentía un dolor punzante en ella, se aferró a los fuertes brazos del chico y no pudo evitar retener una lágrima.

Él la abrazó, esperó a que ella le anunciara cuando había pasado el dolor; pasó un momento cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén. Él empezó a moverla más rápido, ella arqueó su espalda sintiendo como el pene de él iba saliendo y entrando de ella cada vez más rápido. Él tenía una vista realmente hermosa… veía como los pechos de su "ángel" rebotaba en el vaivén, su cuerpo estaba completamente mojado debido al calor interno y su vagina se contraía apretando más su miembro, esta acción provocaba que los espasmos fueran más constantes. La velocidad se hacía cada vez más rápida.

— ¡A-ah… a-ah…!— y la verdad ella no ayudaba mucho con los gemidos que salían de su bella boca. Ella decidió cambiar de posición, estando ahora ella arriba de él. Movió sus caderas de delante hacia atrás, mientras él gruñía por el placer recibido. Sentía su miembro aumentar de tamaño, él la tomó de las caderas moviéndola más rápido. La chica arqueó la espalda al sentir su orgasmo llegar, mientras él se derramaba en ella. Sacó su miembro con bastante pesadez, ambos estaban agotados, ambos estaban mareados y ambos habían dejado el **auto empañado**. Kaoru se recostó en el pecho de él, abrazándolo tiernamente. Él acarició el bello rostro de su verdecita, le dio un beso tierno en los labios y le sonrió.

—Te amo, Kaoru.

—Yo también… pero prométeme que serás solo mío… ¿Sí? — él rió un poco, pero después la abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Sí, seré solo tuyo… así como tú eres mía— esto provocó una pequeña risa de la chica.

—Butch…

—Hmm…

—Te amo… de verás.

—… y yo a ti también, y eso nadie lo va cambiar…— le dijo él viéndola a los ojos. Ella alzó su mano hasta el vidrio empañado de la ventana y escribió con su mano "Viento helado… ¿Auto empañado?"

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Butch riendo, por la acción de su novia.

—Lo que voy a escribir en mi clase— dijo ella sonriéndole. Le dio un beso, para por fin quedarse dormidos.

Él sabía que ella sería suya por siempre. Ella estaba segura que él iba a ser suyo por siempre… la pregunta a este dilema sería, ¿Cómo le iban hacer en los días de "infierno"?

* * *

**R**eviews?

_Original story...* Perfect Hell_


End file.
